Princess Isekai
Lor Introduction Princess Isekai is the unwanted princess of the Kingdom of Gaul.As a child she was given away to a dragon to pay a debt. The Dragon brought her back. Her father then gave her to the marines. They sent her back. Eventually he hired pirates to take her out to sea and leave her on a island. It was on this island that she found her Devil Fruit Shujin Shujin no Mi and was able to escape. Now she sails the seas attempting to get home to her father. Appearance Isekai is a young girl who stands only four feet and ten inches tall. She is considered to be short for her age. She wears a all white female marine uniform ,with some alterations. The rank symbols comes from her homeland of Gaul. she also has the word Princess written on the back of her jacket. She wears boots that goes up to her theigh, and gloves to protect her hands. Personality Isekai is, well annoying. She is super curious about everything and asks a thousand questions. She has a tendency to space out at times, and never stops talking about her homeland. She really loves Gaul, and her father, despite the fact that he hates her. She talks about him all the time and talks about how great he is. She also brags on her older brothers, and their skill in combat. She is also obsessed with herself. She will talk about herself for hours on end. Most of it none sense. Princess Isekai has serious abandonment issues. She puts on a front about her pride as a princess and her skill at what she does, but she is deadly terrified of being left alone. Most of her life her father has been throwing her away and people have been abandoning her. Since she was born she has felt unwanted, unloved, and has been seen as a shame rather than a true princess of her nation. As a result she falls back onto bragging about how good she is. The only reason in her mind that anyone would keep her around is if she is to good to abandon. She is constantly reminding people of her skill trying to constantly hold onto something constant. Her greatest fear is being alone. Abilities and Powers Shujin Shujin no Mi Master Master fruit is a devil fruit that allows Princess Isekai to master any skill she she partakes in. The Devil fruit allows her to be at master level skill at whatever she puts her mind to. Because of this she is extraordinary skilled in the art of Swordplay, Shipbuilding, and various other small skills. However, it should be noted that Pricness Isekai can have the skill, but she does not have the body necessary for the skill. A good example Pricness Isekai is a Master Swordsmen, but she is still sower than Mihawk, or Zoro. She is not as strong as they are as well. However her sword play itself is masterful, but pointless at times because she does not have the body to back it up. Skills *Master Cook *Master Tanner *Master Swordsmen *Master Fishermen *Master Horse Rider *Master Shipwright *Master Blacksmith *Master Battojutsu *Master Rokushiki 'Physical Abilities' Average Strength Average Endurnace Average Durability Average Agility Average Speed Monstrous Agility Monstrous Reflexes Backstory The king of Gaul was attacked by pirates at sea in his youth. He was saved by a Red Dragon by the name of Octus. Octus and The King came into a agreement. He would give Octus his first born daughter. For forty years Octus had nothing but sons , proud, strong, and regal. However he was visited by the piratesGoldy Lions. Goldy Lions ravaged his nation, and as a result the King came out to fight her himself. During the battle Goldy Lions used her infamous devil fruit on him. Tasan Tasan no mi, or Pregnant Pregnant fruit. The Devil fruit turned the King Pregnant, and Goldy Lions used the opportunity to escape justice. Princess isekai was born out the back way twenty four hours later. As a result of the way she came to the world Isekai was hated by her father. She was a stain on his glorious record. He first tried to get rid of her by giving her to a dragon. That plan failed when the Dragon brought her back for being annoying. Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Swordsman Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Female Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User